starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Krieg Inrokana/17-18 ABY History
= History = Minor Operations With the success of the Dathomir Ambush, Task Force Inquisitor was brought back to Coruscant for R&R along with re-supply and repairs. It wasn't long before he was ordered to take the Task Force and perform internal security within the Empire. In conjunction with these orders he sought out the base of operations for most smugglers on Tatooine and led the intelligence and interdiction mission of smugglers. Successfully dampening the smuggler threat he was ordered to bring the Task Force to Corellia where planning of operations against small enemy units would commence. At the same time Corellia would serve as a base of operations for maintaining security and stability in the region. During their time at Corellia he ordered a representative be sent to a pleasure cruise line to negotiate a recreation deal on behalf of Task Force Inquisitor. In light of the successful negotiations, the cruise liner arrived in orbit to commence a week long celebration for all members of the Task Force, the bill being footed by the Imperial military and a gracious donation from the Corellian government. The Decay of the Empire Ever since the last battle of Coruscant he has taken note of the degenerating state of the Empire. There were ever increasing tensions with the Moffs in their sectors and the Emperor's command, as well as a more apathetic approach to the New Republic. In fact, he saw that there were many times that the New Republic could be crushed outright but were not. In light of this, he sought out the best and brightest commanders throughout the military, some friends and other loyal counterparts. Meeting with them on individual worlds and command ships in his duties to the Task Force, he eventually garnered enough support to form a secret organization, the Order of the Phoenix - aptly named for what he forsaw coming. Strike Force Havoc Strike Force Havoc was formed under a tactical strategy session in early 18 ABY by then Marshal Inrokana. The proposal was so widely accepted by Imperial High Command that they immediately granted the request. The plan also included the introduction of the Empire's newest warship created at the MAW installation under Inrokana's command, a revolutionary first for the Empire. The plan called for the assembly of the Force at Carida, while the other forces already in place along the Empire-Sith border continued to defend until a full out assault forward could be made. In conjuction with the Strike Force's approval, Imperial High Command also promoted Marshal Inrokana to Force Marshal. Initially the command ship for Strike Force Havoc, the Sovereign, was the core and foundation for the force. Built at the MAW Installation at Kessel. This Star Dreadnaught would serve as the command ship to Force Marshal Inrokana. As the Force assembled, different sub-command ships were appointed to various leaders in the force to divide the command and control amongst the various vessels. The planned layout of the force was adaptive to the situation, and other ships could generally be added for temporary duty to engage more significant threats. In the provisions for creating the force, Force Marshal Inrokana included the broad ability to tap the resouces from various Moffs for the explicit purpose of engaging the New Sith Order. OOC Information * This is Krieg Inrokana's history of events during 17 ABY and 18 ABY Category:Character subpages